


Don't Hide Your Voice

by ToriRae



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, F/F, Hair Pulling, Madam Spellman - Freeform, PWP, Slapping, Strapon Sex, Tears, desperate fuck, idk when i wrote this i just found it in my writing folder, just porn, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRae/pseuds/ToriRae
Summary: Thank you for reading, as always! It means a lot to me! I honestly found this in my writing folder and have no recollection of writing it, so I just edited it after finding it today and posted.





	Don't Hide Your Voice

Zelda thrusted into Lilith slowly, but with force. Lilith gasped for breath, her perfectly manicured hands gripping the sheets underneath her, her knuckles turning pale. Her grip tightened as Zelda thrusted into her aching pussy again. Zelda slapped Lilith's cheek, as Lilith had given her permission to do before they started, causing Lilith to gasp again, eyes stinging with tears. With another thrust, Zelda leaned forward and wrapped her hand around Lilith's throat, squeezing softly but letting the pressure grow.

"How long have you been holding back? How much have you fantasized about this? How much do you want me? Lose control, show me. Let your impulses guide you and don't hold back. Let it be messy and chaotic. Look at me, let me hear you, don't hide your voice," Zelda said in a low, husky, sexy tone. She let go of Lilith's neck and used her to push herself back up on her knees, hiking Lilith's legs onto her shoulders. She continued to fuck her with her strap, but this time she fucked her increasingly harder. Lilith let out a deep, gravelly moan.

"Aaahhhh! Yes, baby, please, fuck me harder... hurt me," Lilith panted out. She bit her lip and her head moved to the side, oppressing a small scream as Zelda changed her angle and fucked her more intensely. Sweat misted Lilith's entire body, chest heaving still from her desperate gasps for air.

Zelda dropped Lilith's legs and she wrapped her legs around Zelda's waist. Zelda dove in for a quick, messy kiss before attacking Lilith's neck with kisses. She started with a few small bites, quickly biting her harder, bites that were already bruising by the time she moved onto the next. Lilith's moans nearly became screams at this point, between the slap, the hard fucking she was receiving, and being bit by what felt like a ferocious animal. She loved it all. One hand tangled into Zelda's hair, the other dragging down Zelda's back, tears streaming down her face.

Zelda got off her and flipped her over. Lilith instantly felt empty without Zelda's strap in her. The feeling didn't last long as Zelda quickly returned to brutally fucking Lilith, this time pulling her thick, dark brown curls with one hand. Lilith let out a loud moan, then a gruff scream. Zelda's other hand held her waist, keeping her steady, occasionally slapping Lilith's ass.

After a moment, Zelda let go of Lilith's hair. Lilith's head fell forward and she let her chest fall closer to the sheets with it, pushing her ass back toward Zelda. Zelda's fingers found Lilith's clit, circling it.

"Zelda... baby, I'm gonna come," Lilith struggled to say, gasping for air, a few tears still falling down her face, hands tangled in the bed sheets again.

"Come for me, you slut... MY slut," Zelda yelled, saying the last part in a low tone that made Lilith shiver. With another, specifically hard thrust, and with incredible attention to her clit, Lilith screamed once again, louder than the previous ones, coming undone, and hard. She was trembling as she buried her face into a pillow, muffling her screams, Zelda letting her ride out her orgasm.

Lilith collapsed under her lover and Zelda flipped her onto her back, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping away her tears. Zelda laid down, holding her trembling wife, closely and protectively.

"I love you, Lilith. You did so well for me, so, so good."

"I love you, too, baby," Lilith said between pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! It means a lot to me! I honestly found this in my writing folder and have no recollection of writing it, so I just edited it after finding it today and posted.


End file.
